He Wasn't Exspecting That
by written4U
Summary: When Harry Potter's Auror partner resigns he didn't expect who replaces him or the events that follow. Please review and let me know what you think. M/M


What He Never Expected

Harry Potter was sitting in the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place drinking a cup of tea and just relaxing. He had just gotten home from a very long day at the Auror's office at the Ministry of Magic. Harry had been an Auror for about a year now and loved his job most days, but today he had found out that his partner Dean had resigned and wouldn't be coming back. So now Harry was going to be appointed someone different and Kingsley told him he would be meeting his new partner tomorrow morning.

When Harry walked into his office the next morning he saw someone he never expected to see Draco Malfoy. Draco was working on something and either didn't hear Harry come in or just chose to ignore him.

"Malfoy what are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like Potter? I'm working on my reports for today."

"Yes, but what are you doing in here?"

"Didn't Kingsley tell you?"

"Tell me what exactly?"

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry and said "I'm your new partner, Potter."

Harry groaned and wondered to himself if this week could get any worse.

After the war Draco had decided that he was tired of following in his father's footsteps and wanted to do something for the good. So he became an Auror. It wasn't easy for Draco. When he tried to get into the Academy he has a hard time convincing them that he was doing this for himself. He basically had to prove himself to the whole Ministry and then some but eventually got into the Academy and flourished in his studies. He had good instincts and was a very good Auror. Like Harry he had also lost his partner he was killed in a freak accident on a mission that went terribly wrong. So he had asked Kingsley if he could be partnered up with Harry. Harry didn't know this of coarse but he had asked that Kingsley not tell Harry. Draco found Harry fascinating. He didn't understand how a bloke could be as famous as Harry and still be a normal person. Harry avoided all press and interviews as did Weasley and Granger. Well the Weasley's they had gotten married a year ago.

"Potter we have a case that has to be looked into ASAP." Draco said.

Draco picked up a file and handed it Harry. While Harry read the file Draco tried to fill him in on all that was going on with the case.

"Should this be given to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts? I don't think a hiccupping toilet is our problem." Harry said handing the file back.

"Normally yes, but there is more to it apparently the hiccupping toilet is a muggle woman who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and now the issuer of the hex is nowhere to be found. So our job is to track down this person." Draco said.

"Do we know who it was that hexed the poor woman?" Harry asked

"Yes, her name is Astoria Newton. We were able to get that much because of her magical signature but apparently she hasn't used magic since so we can't track by her magic. So we are going to have to do this the hard way." Draco said sitting on Harry's desk.

"Well I guess we better get a move on then. I need to be out of here on time tonight. Tonight is Ron and Hermione's one year wedding anniversary party and I promised I would be there. "Harry said getting up and going to the door.

Harry and Draco had been searching all day long for this Newton woman and had come up empty handed. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. None of her friends or family had seen her. She hadn't been to the bank. As far as they could tell she hadn't been in any shops around London. They finally decided to go back to the office. When they got back to the office it was around five –thirty and Harry was supposed to be at the Leaky Cauldron at seven. He had just enough time to go home and shower before he had to be there. He was about to turn the lights off when he noticed Draco was leaving.

"Are you not leaving?" He asked Draco

"No I don't have anything to do tonight so I'm going to stay late and finish these reports." Draco said.

"You know they can wait til Monday right? We have been at this for hours now. Go home and rest." Harry said.

"No, it's ok. I don't really like being at the Manor anyways. My parents get on my nerves with their whining and all. "Draco said.

Harry was having an internal fight with himself on whether to invite Draco to come with him to Ron and Hermione party. He knew they would be ok with it. They had all decided to let the past be the past and try and befriend Draco.

"Draco would you like to come to Ron and Hermione's party with me? You can come as my guest. We are about the same size. You can were something of mind if you want."

Draco thought about it for a minute. He was actually shock Harry would invite him.

"Sure why not. At least now I will have something to do but are you sure Ron and Hermione will be ok with it? Weasley is still a little stand offish from me. " Draco asked.

"He'll be fine. Besides they told me to bring who ever I wanted and I chose to bring you. Now let's go. I need to shower and we need not be late or Hermione will have my head." Harry said turning out the lights.

Harry apparated himself and Draco into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He then took Draco to his bedroom and into his closet.

"Here pick out something to wear while I take a shower and then if you like you can take one too." Harry said.

While Harry was in the shower Draco picked out two outfits one for him and one for Harry. For Harry he picked out a dark wash pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with a silver dragon going down the side and for himself he decided on black jeans and a silver button down with a white shirt underneath. He had to admit Harry did have excellent taste in clothing. About ten minutes later Harry walked into the closet with just a towel around his waist. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at Harry. He had never seen Harry without a shirt on before and he couldn't believe how beautiful his chest and stomach were. Honestly he had never really thought anything about Harry but standing here in his closet with him clad only in a towel for his mind to working.

"Draco…Draco….Are you ok? You kind went into a trance there." Harry said.

Draco snapped out of his trance and said "Yeah I'm fine. Here I picked this out for you to wear." He handed Harry the t-shirt and jeans and left the closet.

Draco took his shower and got dressed and he and Harry were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks for the clothes and the invite for tonight. I appreciate it." Draco said when they landed side by side at the Leaky."

"Your welcome. Just don't forget to return the jeans. There my favorite pair. I was actually going to wear them tonight. "Harry said with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I guess I should have asked." Draco said.

"No its ok I told you to pick whatever you wanted. I like what you picked out for me." Harry said.

"We should go in. I'm sure Hermione is looking for me." Harry said.

They went in to the bar and Harry saw Hermione and Ron chatting with Ginny, Blaise, Neville and Luna. When they walked up to the group everyone stopped talking and looked at Harry and Draco.

"Hey guys I hope you don't mind but I invited Draco to join us tonight." Harry said.

He looked at Ron with pleading eyes silently begging him to be nice. He was shocked me Ron stuck out his hand and said "Welcome to the party Malfoy. I hope you have a good time."

Harry hugged Ginny, Hermione, and Luna and shook hands with guys. Draco went to get a drink. Hermione pulled Harry to the side and said "Why did you bring Draco?"

"He is my new work partner and he was going to be alone tonight so I asked if he wanted to come with me. He agreed so we are here." Harry said in a hurried whisper.

"Oh…well…What happened to Dean?" Hermione asked.

"He resigned yesterday. I didn't get home til late last night so I couldn't floo you to tell you about and I haven't had time today. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok. I understand. How did today go being it was your first day with Draco?" She asked.

"Surprisingly we have gotten along well. He's not that annoying bloke he was in school. He seems to have grown up a lot." Harry said.

Draco was sitting at that bar when Harry came up and sat down next to him. Harry ordered a drink and when he received his drink he toasted Draco "To a long partnership." He said. Draco raised his glass at that and took a drink.

The party lasted until the bartender said that he was going to be closing in fifteen minutes. By this time Harry and Draco were totally drunk and having a good time.

Draco knew he wasn't going to be able to apparate without splinching something so he asked Harry if he could just crash on his sofa for the night. Harry agreed and they said their goodbyes to everyone and left. When they go to Grimmauld Place they went in and Harry went to the bathroom to get himself and Draco a Sober Up potion.

When he returned from the bathroom Draco was looking at a picture of Dumbledore and Snape that Minerva had given him when he Graduated Hogwarts.

"Harry did you know Severus was my godfather?" He said

"No I didn't. I knew you and Snape were close but I didn't know he was your godfather." Harry said handing Draco the potion.

"He was more of a father to me then my own father was. I miss him a lot." Draco said.

"Thanks for the potion Harry." Draco said.

"Your welcome. I'm sorry about Snape Draco. I know what its like to lose someone you truly care for. When Sirus died I wanted to die with him." Harry said.

Harry sat down on the sofa and Draco sat down on the other end. Harry and Draco continued to talk about Snape and the war. At one point Draco started to cry and Harry's heart went out to him. He hated Draco in school and never would have thought they would be sitting here talking like to civilized people. He knew Draco had changed after the war but it still didn't erase the memories. Harry had so many questions for Draco.

"Draco can I ask you something?" Harry finally asked.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Why did you hate me so much in school?" Harry asked.

"Harry when I offered my friendship to you that day on the steps and you refused me it hurt me. No one had ever refused my friendship before and honestly I didn't understand it. So I decided I would hurt you as much as you had hurt me. Then everything just got out of hand with it. "Draco said.

"You know I never really hated you. I hated the things you said and did to me and my friends. Calling Hermione a mudblood and making fun of Ron for being poor but I never hated you. I guess more then anything I felt sorry for you. " Harry said.

After that the two sat in silence until Draco said

"I had a persona to keep up. Being a Malfoy was supposed to be this big honor. The Malfoy name could get me into any place I wanted to go, but it came at a price. That price being that I also had to live up to what my father thought I was supposed to be and that was a Death Eater. I was supposed to take the dark mark and serve the Dark Lord like him. I never wanted that. I never wanted to be made to do horrible things to innocent people. I don't hate muggles borns or half-bloods. For goodness sake the person I loved most in the world was half-blood. Sev had told me when I was thirteen that he was a spy for Dumbledore after I went to him and told him I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps."

Draco stood up and went to the window and stared out for a long time until Harry went to him and wrapped him in a hug. Draco turned into Harry's chest and cried. For the second time that night Harry's heart went out to Draco. Harry thought in school Draco was this spoiled brat who did whatever he wanted to whomever he wanted but he wasn't he was a scared kid trying to survive just like he was.

When Draco finally calmed down he looked up into Harry's beautiful green eyes. Draco loved Harry's eyes he always had. Draco reached up and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Thanks for being there for me tonight Harry. I'm sorry I turned into a blubbering idiot just now. For some reason I feel like I can be honest with you and you won't judge me." Draco said turning to the window.

The place where Draco had kissed him felt like it was on fire. He took Draco chin in his hand and turned his head where he was facing Harry again. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco's lips very softly. They stay that was for a while until Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. Draco ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and Harry parted his lips for Draco. The kiss started out very tame but soon morphed into a very passionate, erotic kiss. When the need for air was too much for the duo they parted long enough to catch their breath and they were at it again. This time it was different though. This kiss was more needy and wanton. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and that was it for Draco he started to unbutton his shirt. Draco slowly backed Harry to the sofa and pushed him down and straddled his legs. He never broke the kiss while he divested himself of his shirt and then reached for the hem of Harry's t-shirt and only broke the kiss long enough to pull the t-shirt over Harry's head.

"Draco I want you so bad." Harry said very huskily.

"You can have me Harry. You can have all of me." Draco said reaching for the button on Harry's jeans and pulled out his already hard cock. Draco wrapped his long fingers around Harry's cock and stroked it. This was all the incentive Harry needed. He started kissing Draco on his neck and when he found his pulse point lingered there for a moment and then proceeded down his chest. Harry took one of Draco's nipples in between his teeth and bit down just a little. Harry continued his ministrations till he got to the top of Draco's jeans. He undid the button and pulled out Draco's cock which was already beginning to leak precum. Harry then maneuvered Draco where he was laying on his back. Harry licked the tip of Draco's cock and Draco could barely keep himself from thrusting himself into Harry mouth. Harry continued to lick and play until he was sure Draco was as hard as he was. Harry knew that Draco was close and Harry wanted them to cum together. One thing Harry wasn't sure about was if Draco preferred bottoming or topping so he asked.

"Dray, what do you prefer? Because I don't really have a preference either way." Harry said.

Draco looked into Harry eyes and Harry could see something in Draco's eyes but wasn't sure if it was lust or something else.

"Bottoming mostly." Draco said.

So Harry grabbed his wand from the table and said "Accio lubricate."

Harry could here the drawer in his room opening and soon he was holding the little bottle in his hand. Harry poured some onto his fingers and slowly started to prepare Draco's entrance. He started with one finger and by the time he had three in Draco was whimpering and couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Gods…feels so good. Need….you….now." Draco panted out.

Harry was so painfully hard that all he wanted to be inside Draco. So he lined himself up with Draco's hole and slowly pushed just the head of his cock in.

Draco winced and said "Stop it's been a while."

Harry waited til Draco gave him the go ahead finally was able to work all of himself in. He stopped to let Draco adjust to the intrusion.

"Go ahead Harry. I'm ok." Draco said

"You sure, Dray?" Harry said.

Draco just nodded his head and closed his eyes. Harry slowly pulled out where just the head was in and thrusted back into his arse. They eventually set a good pace for the both of them and were soon lost in a haze of lust and passion for each other. It wasn't long til Harry could tell he was close so he took Draco's cock in his hand and fisted him to the rhythm of his own thrust. Draco came first screaming Harry's name and two or three thrust later Harry was cuming in Draco's arse. Harry collapsed on top of Draco trying to catch his breath. Harry realized he was probably crushing Draco so he rolled his limp body off and lay beside Draco. Draco them turned on his side and put his arm over Harry's stomach.

"That was great." Draco said stifling a yawn.

Harry laughed and said "Yeah I know. I'm exhausted how about a shower and then bed?"

Harry and Draco went up stairs to Harry's room. Harry lead Draco to the in suite bathroom and turned on the shower. Harry stepped in and pulled Draco with him. He grabbed a flannel and soap and washed Draco and then poured some Shampoo in his hand and washed his hair. Draco in turn did the same for Harry. When they were done showering Harry stepped out and handing Draco a towel and grabbed one for himself. Once dry they crawled into bed and Harry wrapped his arms protectively around Draco. They both fell into a deep sleep immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was the first to wake the next morning and when he noticed Draco was still there he smiled to himself. Harry got out of bed as quietly as he could as not to wake Draco. He then got dressed and left for the kitchen. He wanted make Draco breakfast. He went to the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon. He waved his wand to start the stove and set the bacon to frying. Harry was lost in his thoughts when two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Good Morning Dray. How did you sleep?" Harry asked.

"Great thanks. How did you sleep?" Draco said as he placed a kiss on the back of Harry's neck.

"Wonderful actually. It's been a while since I have slept that good." Harry said.

"Are you hungry? Breakfast will be ready soon." Harry said.

Harry handed Draco a glass of juice and told him to sit down. When breakfast was done Harry fixed to plates and set one down in front of Draco. Draco sniffed the air like he was drawing his last breath.

"This smells amazing Harry. Thanks. I'm famished." Draco said.

"You're welcome Dray." Harry said taking a bite of eggs.

They ate breakfast together and Draco helped Harry with the dishes. When he was satisfied he could do no more he asked Harry if he could borrow some clothes so he could get dressed.

"Yeah sure just pick whatever you want. You know where the closet is." Harry said.

When Draco was dressed he came downstairs to find Harry cleaning up the sitting room so he stood and watched his for a while. When Harry noticed he was there he went to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry kissed Draco and he melted into Harry's arms. Draco broke the kiss and looked into those eyes he loved so much.

"So where do we go from here. I know that I can't pretend that last night wasn't wonderful. I mean what I'm saying is….Do you think you would like to try a relationship?" Draco said.

Harry let go of Draco and walked over to the sofa. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. Draco sat down and Harry turned to him. He grabbed Draco's hand and kissed it.

"Dray I would love nothing more then to see where this is going. Last night was amazing. I could see my self falling for you. The only thing I ask is that we take this slow. Time can only tell and if the way I feel right now is any indication then I know we will ok." Harry said.

Draco wrapped Harry in a fierce hug and said "I know how you feel Harry because I don't think I have ever felt this way about someone. Yeah we have known each other for more then half our lives but I feel like I found out more about you in the last twenty-four hours then I did in the last ten years. Thanks for being there for me last night. It's nice to have someone listen to your fears and be concerned."

Harry and Draco spent the whole day together talking about their school days, making love and just being.

Eventually Harry asked Draco to move in with him. They went to work together in the mornings and come home together at night. Harry's friends accepted Draco because they saw how happy he was and how much Draco had changed since school. It was harder for Ron then Hermione but he came around in the end. Draco was still spoiled and arrogant at times but he loved Harry with all his heart and that was enough for them.

**2 years later**

Harry,

Meet me at the park on Simmons St. at 7pm.

Don't be late.

Love,

Dray

Harry wasn't sure what was going on. He had Draco's note and was on his way to the park. When he got there Draco was sitting on their favorite bench reading a book. When Harry sat down next to him he acted like he didn't notice Harry there.

"Dray why are we here?" Harry said.

Draco never looked up from his book but motioned over to the tree in the middle of the park. Laying there under the tree was a Picnic setup. Draco finally sat down his book and took Harry's hand.

"Harry you are my world, my rock, my everything. I asked you to come here tonight because I have something I want to ask you." Draco said as he reached into his pocket.

Harry couldn't believe that this was happening and what Harry didn't know is that everyone he loved was watching from afar. Draco wanted this day to be as special as he could make it for Harry.

Draco brought out a black velvet box and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the box to find a Goblin made engagement ring with a row of diamond and in the middle of the diamond was one green stone and one red.

"Harry I love you and I wanted to know if you would marry me?" Draco said with a shaky voice.

"Yes of coarse I'll marry you. Oh my God yes!" Harry just about screamed.

As soon as Harry said yes all he could hear were cheers coming from somewhere and then it stopped as soon as it started. Draco took Harry in his arms and said "You have just made me the happiest person on the planet."

"I love you Harry James Potter." Draco said as he kissed Harry.

"I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry said.

Harry and Draco were married four months later at the Burrow in the beautiful gardens. The ceremony was small but followed by a huge reception and then they were off on a two week honey moon to America.

They found out about a month after returning home that they were going to become parents in eight months time.

Draco had a great pregnancy and delivered a healthy baby girl with her Daddy's blonde hair and lips but with her Papa's bright green eyes and nose. They named her Lily Isabella Potter-Malfoy.

The end

Thanks for reading. Reviews please. Much appreciated. Let me know what I'm doing wrong, what I do right or any suggestion for a new story.


End file.
